


Say the Word and I'll Kiss You Right There

by everyshootingstar



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, FakeHaus, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: You okay, Kovic?James’ voice comes through a sort of fog, low and heady and Adam feels sorta like he’s floating along a cloud—the sheets are cool under him, soft against his skin and he exhales, loud and hicupping as he tries to find a handle on his words, needing to answer James back.Hey, his voice sounds close yet far away, low, almost too low to understand, but then there’s a warm palm resting against his bare side, fingers resting almost possessively over the letters inked onto his skin,C’mon Kovic, I’m right here, baby, he murmurs.





	Say the Word and I'll Kiss You Right There

**Author's Note:**

> Out of desperation for some Good Bottom Kovic Content I wrote this. Sorta part of a fakehaus au i wanna write hence the last line. 
> 
> I know, there's no quotes, I posted it to tumblr first and figured I'd put it here too. Enjoy! 
> 
> tumblr is [here](http://shdowhaus.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk about shiphaus stuff!!!

_You okay, Kovic?_

James’ voice comes through a sort of fog, low and heady and Adam feels sorta like he’s floating along a cloud—the sheets are cool under him, soft against his skin and he exhales, loud and hiccuping as he tries to find a handle on his words, needing to answer James back.

_Hey,_ his voice sounds close yet far away, low, almost too low to understand, but then there’s a warm palm resting against his bare side, fingers resting almost possessively over the letters inked onto his skin, _C’mon Kovic, I’m right here, baby,_ he murmurs.

His lips part, a soft sob of _Kiss me_ , falls from them and the worry of whether or not James understood him is cut short when warm heat curls around his jaw ( _James’ hand_ ) and lips press against his.

Adam’s fingers grope lazily for leverage, sliding on James’ skin before resting on his bicep, he wants to keep him close, keep him _there_ , and James seems like he wants to stay too, their chests pressed together as they kiss lazily, James taking his time to explore Adam’s mouth.

(It’s almost too much, too _good_ but he doesn’t want to stop, can’t pull away, can’t _move_ because he’s _terrified_ that if he does, they’ll lose the moment.)

_Come back to me, baby boy_ , James murmurs against Adam’s mouth, voice cutting through the fog like a knife and Adam gasps, digs his fingers into James’ biceps _hard_ (and there’s going to be finger shaped bruises later, vague imprints of his fingertips that Adam’ll trace over and over until they fade).

The reaction pulls a soft laugh from James and he pulls back, stares down at Adam with his stupid blue eyes, dark and heavy, _Oh there you are,_ he says with a little grin and heat stirs deep in Adam’s belly.

_Hi,_ Adam says, voice still a little croaky, wobbly and uneven, _I checked out, didn’t I?_

James hums, _An understatement,_ he teases, leaning in to kiss Adam again, slow and easy now. _It’s okay, I understand though,_ he adds when they pull away, _I am pretty hot._

Adam huffs, still feeling a little shaky as he bucks up under James, trying to dislodge him, but James just laughs again and presses Adam down into the bed, _C’mon now, don’t be like that_ , James mumbles, kissing along the hinge of his jaw, _you know I think you’re hot too_.

That pulls a laugh from Adam and he shifts his grip, digging his nails into James’ skin this time, _If you don’t do something, I’m going to show you hot._

(That makes James snort, a retort on his tongue that he lets Adam kiss away when he lifts his head to speak. He’s not complaining, because Adam goes pliant and warm under him, hands dropping away from his skin and it’s hot, the trust Adam has in him, the way Adam just _yields_ and lets him _take_.)

James’ fingers find Adam’s nipple and he grins at the slack-jawed look of pleasure that takes over his face as he drags the tip of his nail around the sensitive skin, _Look at you, I’m not even doing much to you and you’re already dumb with pleasure,_ he murmurs, rubbing the flat of his thumb over the pebbled skin, _Feel good, baby? You like having your nipples played with, huh?”_

Adam exhales, loud and shaky and he takes advantage of James not holding him down anymore to push up into his touch, trying to get _more_ as tiny pin-pricks of pleasure shoot through his veins.

_I wonder what’s got your harder, me talking or me touching you here,_ James says thoughtfully, _Have you tried that yet? Getting off because someone keeps whispering dirty nothings in your ear?_

Adam groans, pressing his head back into the sheets under him, _Don’t be a fucking dick,_ he mumbles, _You’re so full of yourself if you think that—_ his words break off when James’ nail presses hard against the stiff peak of his nipple, _Oh you **dick**_ , he breathes out, eyes fluttering closed.

James laughing draws an annoyed groan out of Adam, and as he reaches up to dislodge the hand on his chest, James easily grabs Adam’s wrist, guiding it back down against the bed, _Now come on, be good for me baby,_ he murmurs, pressing the pad of his thumb to Adam’s nipple and giving his wrist a gentle squeeze before letting go, _Leave your hands against the bed, yeah? I’ll give you what you want_.

_You better,_ is all Adam says, words falling into a light sigh as James continuously rubs the pad of his thumb around his nipple, fingers clenching and unclenching uselessly at the slow, steady drag James’ skin against his.

_Could you come likes this,_ James wonders out loud, _If I just, played with your nipples, not even y’know, pulling on them or anything but just, **this** ,_ he says, referring to the continuous circle of his thumb against him. _Oh I bet you’d look **beautiful**_ _coming apart for me like this. It’d be such a build up, chasing your orgasm, so dependent on my touch._

Adam makes a tortured sound in his throat, pushing up into James’ hand again, _You **tease**_ , he forces out, squeezing his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to see that cocky grin on James’ lips.

_I only tease because I know it gets you off,_ James says, and then, the touch disappears and the bed shifts under him, he only has a moment to wonder what’s happening before James’ mouth closes over the stiff peak of his nipple, his mind going beautifully, beautifully blank.

It’s less loud now that James’ mouth is otherwise occupied, no constant stream of filth whispered into the open air of his bedroom, its simultaneously too much and not enough—a desperate sort of sound leaves his mouth and he clutches at the sheets under him, willing his hands still, fighting the urge to bury them in James’ soft hair and guide him where he _really_ wants him.

When James finally pulls back, Adam whines in disappointment, forgetting about the skin deep urge for _more_ in the wake of _absolutely nothing_ —and the bed shifts and James’ head disappears and—

_Adam, babe, stay with me_ , James’ voice cuts through the fog and just like that, he’s back again, palm resting on his chest, warm and rough against his skin, right over his rapidly beating heart; _grounding_.

Adam stares up at James, hand coming away from the bed to grasp at his wrist, his forearm, _bicep_ until he can pull James down close again, mouth finding his in a rushed and messy kiss, _drinking_ him in.

James, for the most part, lets Adam lead, doesn’t try to stop him from taking and _god_ James is so giving and so wonderful to Adam, lets him take as long as he needs to, until Adam pulls away with a gasp, pushing at James’ bicep to give him space.

_Okay?_ James asks him, thumb brushing lightly over Adam’s collarbone, lips a little swollen, voice a little more wrecked than usual. _What color, baby?_

He pauses, thinks for a second, _Yellow,_ he says, testing the word out on his tongue, since Lawrence had brought up the color scale, James had been eager to use it, to gauge Adam’s feelings during sessions; always the careful lover, checking in on him at any point.

James smiles and nods, dropping the lube off to the side, _Let’s calm down a little bit,_ he says, still brushing his thumb across Adam’s collarbone and Adam swallows, lets his eyes flutter close as he pushes down the fluttering in his belly, the heat licking at his veins cooling oh so slowly as he focuses on the slow back and forth of James’ thumb.

Adam sighs, sinking back into the sheets below him, fighting back the concerned whimper when he feels the bed move, and then James’ weight redistributes itself against his side, heavy and warm—and slowly, _slowly_ his rapidly beating heart stops beating so hard so fast and he feels light again, clear headed.

_Color?_ Comes James’ whisper against his shoulder sometime later and Adam hums, grabs James’ hand and presses a kiss to his palm whispering _green_ into his skin.

James smiles, lets Adam continue kissing along his palm, down to his wrist before gently pulling his hand away, _Think you’re ready for the next bit?_ He asks, cupping Adam’s jaw and brushing his thumb across his bottom lip, _Fortunately for you, I’m too worked up to let you put that gorgeous mouth to use,_ he mumbles.

_Or unfortunately,_ Adam mumbles, pressing the flat of his tongue against the pad of his thumb, _Could make you feel good._

The tease makes James laugh and he presses his thumb gently into Adam’s mouth, _Unfortunately for you, I can’t get it back up as fast as you can,_ he murmurs. _And I know your heart is really set on me fucking you._

Adam makes a noise in his throat, eyes fluttering closed as he hollows his cheeks and sucks on James’ thumb briefly, _We should work on your stamina then,_ he mumbles, scraping his teeth against James’ skin.

That draws a strangled groan from James, _Not my fault you insisted on teasing me earlier,_ he argues playfully, _Some of us aren’t blessed with a short refractory period._

When Adam opens his eyes, they’re dark, challenging, _And what a blessing it is,_ he teases, _One day, I want to see how many times I can make you come before you’re begging me to stop_ , he murmurs, _Don’t want you to forget I can give as good as I get._

James licks his lips, and, in lieu of saying anything, drags Adam forward, hand falling away from his jaw as he kisses him hard, biting his lower lip and drawing a rough, low moan out of Adam.

_Fuck me_ , is the first thing out of Adam’s mouth the second they part, lips still touching, still sharing the same breath, _fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me_ he repeats over and over, fingers clutching at James’ biceps again.

James hums, presses one more quick kiss to Adam’s mouth before grabbing the lube, fingers closing around the bottle as he pushes himself up, but Adam’s quick to pull him back down with a shake of his head. _I’m not going far,_ he says, voice low, comforting as he runs his fingers through Adam’s hair. _I need to prep you, baby._

It takes some coaxing, a few more kisses pressed along the line of his beard and across his cheeks before Adam lets him go, lets him move to kneel between spread legs, pushing his thighs apart with a low groan as he drinks in the sight of Adam—dick hard and curved up towards his belly, spread out and _open_ beneath him.

(He looks positively _sinful._ )

On the cusp of impatient, Adam lets out a relieved sigh when one lube slicked finger sinks into him and he draws a foot up, resting flat on the bed so he has leverage to rock down onto it, moaning softly, _James_ , he breathes out, happy, content and James smiles, pressing his finger just a little bit deeper as Adam rolls his hips, dick bobbing with his movement.

_Good?_ James asks and Adam answers with a moan, fingers digging into the sheets under him as James’ finger slips further into him— _let me just_ , James mumbles, grabbing the lube and pulling his finger out, squeezing some of the gel onto it before he’s sinking back in, _There we go,_ he whispers, watching with rapt attention as Adam’s eyes roll back, low moan leaving his lips (his dick jumps and _fuck_ if that’s not the hottest thing James has ever seen—).

_James,_ Adam says, a sort of desperation in his tone that has James shushing him, rubbing his thigh comfortingly before he’s sinking another finger into him, stretching him so _wonderfully_ and _god_ it feels so _good_ he could _come_ from just this.

_Don’t,_ James warns, voice going a little sharp, _You don’t get to come until I let you,_ he says, fucking him with two fingers, a slow and leisure pace as he holds Adam’s hips down with his other hand, not letting him get _any_ leverage to move now—the plea falls from Adam’s lips before he can stop it, the soft _please let me,_ broken and wobbly sounding.

James shushes Adam again, squeezes his hip as he presses his fingers in deep and curls them a little as he drags them out, _Color?_ He asks and Adam stutters out a _green_ wetly, his hand going to grab James’ on his hip, nails digging into the skin on his wrist, _Green,_ he repeats as a litany, trying to rock back onto James’ fingers again.

_Don’t come,_ James repeats as he leans forward, bowing his head and licking a line up the underside of Adam’s dick, _Don’t you fucking **dare,** _ he whispers hotly against the flesh and then Adam _sobs_ as James takes him into his mouth, just the tip, tongue dipping into his foreskin teasingly.

He’s so sensitive and fucked out and James isn’t even _fucking_ him; feet sliding against the sheets as he fights for control, keeping himself from coming is hard, a _challenge_ and he’s losing fast, James’ mouth hot around his dick and _god_ he _knows_ this is payback for earlier when Adam had James spread out on the bed, eating him out until he was close to coming.

( _God,_ it’s only when he’s close to coming does he realize how much of a _brat_ he is, how he’ll tease mercilessly until payback and then he goes soft and begging, _pleading_ trying to get what he oh so _needs_ even though he refuses to give.

And _fuck_ if that’s not what makes this whole thing better.)

As the third finger sinks into him, he sobs loudly, pressing his heels into the bed as James _sucks_ at the head of his dick, he’s so _close_ now and he’s _begging_ James for more— _something,_ he’s not sure if he wants to come, if he wants more fingers, wants James’ _dick_ , his _mouth_.

(And _jesus_ , there’s an idea, James slowly adding fingers until Adam’s full, swallowing his fist oh so _slowly_ , letting Adam pulse and clench around him. _Fuck fuck fuck_.)

_James,_ he says, hurried, _James, James, please you gotta—you gotta stop or I’m going to—_ but he doesn’t get the warning out fast enough, can’t _stop_ himself this time his toes curling into the sheets, nails biting harder into James’ hand as he comes suddenly, his sob loud and choked.

James swallows, bobs his head until Adam’s _squirming_ under him, onto his fingers and he’s so sensitive now, everything’s _too much_.

_Color, Adam,_ James says as he pulls off, lips pressed against the underside of his slowly softening dick and Adam shudders, stuttering out _green_ as James’ tongue licks at him, cleaning the come off of his dick.

The fingers are more insistent now, stretching and pushing and when James sits up, he doesn’t look _angry_ that Adam came, but _proud_ instead, and Adam wants to kiss the look off of his face but then James’ fingers find his prostate and Adam’s _shuddering_ , near convulsing on the bed as he keeps pressing against the bundle of nerves.

_Fuck me,_ Adam begs again, keeps begging until suddenly he’s empty and James is reaching for the lube again and _god_ he’s _crying_ now, reaching out to help James rub lube all over his dick, fingers shaking as he strokes him, once, twice and then James shoves his hand away, pushes him back onto the bed and _fuck_ he’s right over him now, pulling Adam’s ass up onto his lap, the blunt head of his dick pressing against his hole—

—he sobs in relief when James pushes in, overstimulated and sensitive, he just _glides_ in so _easily_ and _fuck_ ; James’ hands find his, tangling their fingers together as he presses Adam’s hands down against the bed and _holds_ him there while he fucks him, his pace quick, bruising, not giving Adam time to actually _breathe_.

(He’s lightheaded now but _fuck_ if James’ hand found its way to his neck, if he just _squeezed_ —)

James pounds into him, shifting up onto his knees as Adam hooks a leg around James’ waist, the angle changing _just enough_ so James’ dick hits his prostate and _fuck_ he can feel himself getting hard again, knows that he’ll probably shoot blanks this time but _he doesn’t care_ he just wants to chase that feeling, the pinpricks of pain mixing with pleasure as James _takes_.

He’s shaking now, convulsing against the bed, against James, clenching around him helplessly trying to keep him _inside_ where he _belongs_ and James moans above him, fucks into him several dozen more times before he’s pressing Adam down into the bed almost _painfully_ , coming with a loud moan, Adam’s name lost somewhere in the throes of pleasure.

Adam’s floating again, aware, but floating and he whines when James pulls out, feels the come follow but then there’s fingers; _three_ pressing into him again as James’ mouth finds his and they’re kissing and James is finger fucking him within an inch of his life, leg still curled around James’ hip.

He shudders through another orgasm, nothing this time, just on the line of painful and then he collapses against the bed, entire body shaking as he tries to get control of his limbs enough to pull James’ hand up to his mouth to clean the come off of his fingers.

_Shit_ , James swears softly and Adam feels James’ dick twitch against his thigh and as he hums around James’ fingers, tonguing at them, James curls his fingers, pressing them against his tongue, _I’m going to ruin you, Kovic,_ he says roughly.

Adam barely has time to put meaning to James’ words, one minute he’s got three fingers in his mouth, the next, he’s on his stomach, ass in the air as James spreads his cheeks, mouthing at his hole.

It’s sweet, sweet torture, James eating him out, sucking the come out of him with practiced motions, fingers digging into his cheeks as he spreads him wider and by the time he’s done, Adam’s not _hard_ but there’s a _pressure_ in his stomach, a _ache_ in his bones and fire in his veins as James’ weight settles over his back, mouth at his ear, half hard dick right against his ass, _I’m going to ruin you,_ he whispers again, rutting against him.

Adam’s eyes flutter closed and he shudders, pressing his face into the bed under him as James’ dick catches on his rim, pushing pushing _pushing_ until the head slips in, _Fuck_ he whines out, voice low, wobbly, _wrecked_.

_Fuck is right_ , James mumbles into his ear, fisting a hand in his hair and pulling his head up—they kiss, awkward and off center but the sound Adam makes when James pushes in fully was well worth it.

It’s going to be a long night, Adam thinks vaguely because James isn’t _fucking_ him now as much as he’s just circling his hips slow, the same way Adam does when he’s sitting in James’ lap, riding him with the intent to draw it out as long as possible.

He whines again and James chuckles roughly, kissing along his shoulders, _Got you right where I want you._

(There’s a reason people say James Willems is the most dangerous man in Los Santos, but somehow, Adam doubts _this_ is how they meant it.)

 


End file.
